pokkenfandomcom-20200213-history
Machamp
Machamp is a Pokémon in Pokkén Tournament. It is a Fighting-type classified as a Superpower Pokémon. It evolves from Machoke and is the final form of Machop. Machamp was introduced to Pokkén Tournament upon it's initial release in Japan on arcade. In Pokkén Tournament Machamp is classified as a power fighter. It also has 660 HP, tying it with Garchomp for the most HP. It also has very high damage output (thanks in part to Bulk Up). It has no ranged attacks in Duel Phase, with few in Field Phase, giving a disadvantage to fighters with a slew of ranged attacks. However, it can cancel ranged attacks with certain moves. Special Characteristics Bulk Up A move that gives Machamp a unique powered-up state that allows it to enhance the next Pokémon Move it performs by making it more powerful, and/or enlarging the hitbox. In addition to this, it can only perform Cross Chop while in this state. Midair Grab Attack Machamp is the only character in the game to be able to perform their Grab Attack midair. Unlike normal Grab Attacks, Midair Grab Attack does not change depending on which Phase it is performed in. Synergy Burst Aesthetics Machamp turns red, with steam coming from his hands and mouth Character-Specific Burst Mode Effects While in burst mode, Machamp is always treated as having Bulk-Up active, so is able to use Cross Chop etc. Burst Attack - Dynamic Fury Machamp smashes the floor causing rocks to throw the opponent into the air. It then hits the opponent with a flurry of 1000 punches in quick succession. Move List Poké Combos Version history N01 * Endlag of backward dash increased. * Counterattack fixed to hit during middle of move. * Damage of aerial grab attack reduced. * Speed of homing attack reduced. * Forward strong attack changed to deal less damage and not knock opponents into mid-air. * Aerial strong attack damage reduced. * Karate Chop given more pushback on block and less range. * Heavy Slam changed to hit during rise with damage and pushback adjusted. * Close Combat made easier to connect with against opponents pushed against a wall. 1.3 * Hitstun on low stance strong attack reduced. Gallery Pokkén Tournament screenshot.jpg|Machamp and Lucario standing off. Pokkén_Machamp_punch_flurry.png|Machamp punching. Pokkén Lucario Aura Sphere.png Pokkén Machamp hitting Lucario.jpg|Machamp hitting Lucario. PokemonMachamp.png|Machamp in the Pokemon series. Trivia * The number of hits landed by Machamp's Burst Attack (1000) is likely a reference to the fact that its original Pokedex Entry in Pokémon Red and Blue stated it could throw 1000 punches in two seconds. * Visually, Machamp's Burst Attack Dynamic Fury appears to be a combination of the moves Close Combat '''and '''Dynamic Punch, especially given the name and the explosions that occur after it lands the punches (as Dynamic Punch's original Japanese name was "Exploding Punch"). Dynamic Punch is an extremely common move on Machamp in main series competitive play, due to its ability No Guard allowing the inaccuracy of Dynamic Punch to be bypassed. * The way Machamp turns red and begins steaming during its Synergy Burst resembles the appearance Ash's Hawlucha took on briefly during the Kalos League Finals in the Pokémon XY&Z anime. Curiously, said Hawlucha's primary rival during its debut was in fact a Machamp. * Backward Strong Attack itself is not covered in the Action Dojo tutorial of the game despite its Weak and Strong Follow-Ups being given their own prompts. Category:Pokémon Category:Playable